super_secret_dark_souls_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus the Wraith Knight
Tormented by visions of impossible hope, Janus followed the Redeemer's footsteps until his strength failed in the darkness of the ancient tomb. He was broken utterly, his tormented shadow preserved only as grim retribution. NAME - Janus the Wraith Knight CHALLENGE RATING - 5 SLAIN BY - Kain AREA - The Hollow Halls BEHAVIOUR - Four translucent figures with halberds also appear and attack, but they are purely illusions (Janus uses them as decoys). When an illusion is hit three times at AC18, it breaks apart. Characters get a DC16 will save when striking an illusion to realize its true nature. Janus will attempt to use these illusions to divide his enemies. - Janus appears as a spectral figure, about seven feet tall. He has glowing red eyes and floats a few inches above the ground, reaching for the intruders with long skeletal fingers. Once per day as a move action, he can force all adjacent enemies to make a DC17 will save or spend their next turn cowering with a -2 penalty to armour class. - When he first reaches 15 hit points or less, Janus will enter the square of an enemy (provoking attacks of opportunity) with the lowest constitution with a successful touch attack. Janus is forcibly ejected (also provoking attacks of opportunity) if the victim is targeted by a spell such as protection from evil, and takes full damage if a spell such as cure light wounds is used from the positive energy. Otherwise, the victim takes d3 constitution damage every round during Janus' turn, and he heals triple that amount. - Janus can move through the floor and walls without provoking attacks. Janus can sense where characters are, but if more than three rounds have passed he can catch them flat-footed from the mist. - When choosing a target, Janus chooses the enemy with lowest constitution. SUGGESTED APPROACH - Divine magic is extremely effective against Janus, particularly spells that heal damage or strengthen morale. It is important to focus all attacks (using power attack if possible) against Janus rather than his illusions. Martin can be summoned for this fight, and his healing and aura of courage abilities can be very significant. STATISTICS - Janus the Wraith Knight - Unique Medium Undead 5 (Incorporeal) CR 5 HP32 Initiative+7 Speed-F60(12) AC15(T15,FF12) Touch+5(d6 constitution) Abilities-,16,-,14,14,15 SQ Turn Resistance+2, unnatural aura, 50% miss chance, Blindfight, Combat Reflexes reach 10 REWARDS - 2000 souls, charcoal pine resin, Gloom Garden gate key, soul of a proud knight, Soul of Janus DAGGER OF JANUS - It is possible to create the Dagger of Janus using a casting of vampiric touch by a fifth level wizard, the soul of Janus, 1000 souls and a masterwork dagger. The dagger of Janus grants a bonus +d4 damage whenever it deals sneak attack damage. It also heals the bearer by d4 hp whenever it deals damage to anything alive. It is also a ghost touch weapon. The soul can instead be consumed for 2000 souls. A capable blacksmith will requires only 4000 and the soul itself. Category:Slain by Kain Category:Monsters : Defeated Bosses Category:Monsters : Hollow Halls